Advanced Stories of Ash and May
by cornholio4
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots of Ash Ketchum and May! Suggestions are encouraged.


**I decided to start this series just in case I get future Advanceshipping ideas, this takes place during the current XY bit of the show and I like it from what episodes I have seen. I am open to suggestions for future chapters which may include AU elements (whatever you can think of like if in a world where Ash is the son of Professor Birch). I am also thinking of doing a stab of the Betrayal type of stories (since as a personal bias, I dislike that most of them don't have May in a positive light, left alone being an Advanceshipping story excluding those that has Ash with a Harem so that might be something I could do if I can get the idea to work for me.)**

Ash Ketchum was sitting with Pikachu and his travelling friends Clemont, Serena and Clemont's younger sister Bonnie (who had Dedenne next to her) as they were staying in a hotel in their journey through the Kalos region. Ash laughed as Clemont was looking at his sister with annoyance saying "I am getting tired of you trying to find me a wife out of every girl you see!" from checking in Bonnie had asked the manager's daughter if she would be Clemont's wife in her quest for.

They were watching TV from the various channels that were available, "Hey there is one where a Pokemon coordinator from Hoenn is interviewed, May the Princess of Hoenn whose father is a famous gym leader." Serena said looking through the TV listens and everyone looked intrigued as she changed it to the channel but Ash looked shocked as did Pikachu. They remember last having seen May having gone to visit her before going to the Kalos region, which started a bit of change in their relationship...

The TV screen showed May on a talk show set as she was being interviewed by the host and Ash could not believe he had forgotten how beautiful May was and Ash gave Pikachu a look saying they would need to contact her again soon. "She is pretty and a famous Coordinator, maybe if we ever get to meet her perhaps she could be Clemont's wife!" Bonnie asked excitedly causing Clemont to groan.

Serena laughed but Ash just gave a shake of his head, " _Sorry Bonnie but she is already taken..._ " Ash thought in his head. The interviewer then asked "so May, I understand you have a boyfriend who is out on his Pokemon journey. You have anything to want to say about this."

Bonnie looked disappointed at hearing May already had a boyfriend, Clemont looked relieved but Ash was sweating as he did not want to find out what May was about to say this way. "We have a long distance thing going to start it up but I don't mind as I know I will see him again soon, I promise you that he will be a big Pokemon champion one day so Ash Ketchum, this is for you." May said blowing a kiss to the camera.

Ash groaned while everyone's eyes widened and turned to Ash who gave them all a sheepish look. "Wait so a famous coordinator is your girlfriend, when did you plan on telling us?" Serena asked with a small glare to Ash who just sighed.

Ash got up and went to his bag and brought out a picture of him and May together with their hands connected to one another and written on it was May's handwriting:

 **Good luck Ash – May**

There was also a small botch to show that May had kissed the photo as Bonnie was talking about how romantic this seemed, "Ash if you can get a girlfriend, you think you can show Clemont how to get one too?" Bonnie asked and Clemont just ignored her still processing that his friend had a love life he did not share.

"Sorry for not telling you guys, I was planning on contacting her so maybe we can all meet up with her and I can introduce you guys." Ash told them and Bonnie looked thrilled at this but Serena just huffed not wanting competition. She was wondering just how was this 'May' special, well if she was a known Pokemon coordinator and Serena was looking to be a Pokemon performer, maybe if they end up meeting her she could show just how better she really is. Clemont however was just curious what this girl was like to catch the eye of his friend and Bonnie just wanted to know if May could help her find a wife for her brother.

*ASA&M*

Far away still in the Kalos region, May finished off her TV interview and said thanks to the interviewer for this. "Just hope I can contact Ash or find out where he is so we can meet up again." May thought with a happy sigh of the idea of seeing her boyfriend again and what they had been through together, she didn't know if she could get over her dislike of Pokemon if it wasn't for him but she was grateful that he helped her through it.

She called her parents telling her of what she was doing next, Norman her father (still at his gym facing down challengers) and Caroline her mother wished her luck and wished she could bring Ash to see them again sometime. Max also said hi and told May he wished her luck in Kalos.

" _Ash probably found someone else to travel with, not to worry about any competition though..._ " May thought in her mind as she went back to the hotel she was staying at, eager to start spending time with her boyfriend again...

 **I admit that I have before found a fic where May as Ash's girlfriend meets the Kalos team but I can't remember the name and this was just my take on it. Once I get more ideas expect more chapters soon and I might get some myself later this year once I get my pre ordered copy of Pokemon Sun! So see you next time Advanceshipping fans!**


End file.
